The Forgotten Ones
by the100Fangirl
Summary: Alexandria Dawson and Raven Reyes are two troubled girls who end up in the same foster home at the age of nine. Will the two girls learn to trust each other or will they forever remain at odds?


**The Forgotten Ones**

 **Hey guys I'm back! This is my brand new fan fiction. As you already know the 100 is probably my favourite tv show so this is going be another fan fiction about the 100. However, it is going to be a modern day fan fiction that mainly involves Lexa and Raven and their lives growing up in the Foster care system. Don't worry there will be some Clexa on the side as well.**

 **Chapter One: The Abyss**

 **Lexa's POV**

Have you ever felt so alone in the world that your life feels like an empty void? That has been the story of my life for as long as I can remember. For a long time I felt like I was staring into the darkness of the abyss.

It all started with the death of my mother from a car accident when I was no more than a few months old. What made the situation even more distressing was that my father had been driving the day that my mother died. My father could not cope with his guilt and so began drinking heavily so much so that he became an alcoholic. This was when things started to spiral out of control. Between his drinking and attempting to take care of me life became quite chaotic.

Eventually at the age of three my father made the decision to put me into care as he could no longer properly care for me. I suppose you could say the decision that he made was selfless and perhaps it was. However, for a long time I believed my father to be weak for choosing to abandon me.

As a result of my father's decision I spent the next 18 years of my life in and out of foster care due to being placed back in my father's care only for him to relapse. This happened four or five times before the Foster care system decided to place me in their care permanently.

By the time I was eight I had been in five different foster homes. This was apparently due to my foster parents not liking my attitude. I can't say I blame them really. Growing up I was a very closed off child emotionally and as a result I did not connect with others easily. This was simply because I chose not to get close to anyone to save myself from getting hurt. I just wasn't able to trust anyone.

It was only when I had moved into my sixth foster home at the age of nine that life began to get better for me. This was in part due to my foster care mother Anya as well as meeting a little girl Raven of the same age who eventually became my best friend and the person I trust the most. My name is Alexandria Dawson and this is my story.

 **Raven's POV**

Life can be pretty shit you know? Some people have it much easier in comparison. My life has pretty much sucked. To be honest I scarcely have any happy memories.

My Dad was an asshole and bailed on my Mom and I the moment I was born leaving me with her. That's something I'll never forgive him for, because to be quite frank my mom was and is a complete and utter bitch. She resented me for my Dad's disappearing act as if it was my fault. I don't remember much about living with her, but it turned out she was't taking care of me properly. She didn't feed me enough and would often leave me on my own for hours while she went out.

In the end I wound up in foster care aged three after social services were alerted to her neglect of me by a neighbour. You'd probably think that I'd be grateful to the Foster care system for taking me away from my mom, who I honestly don't think is capable of love, but I'm really not. Foster care has been pretty damn awful.

At the age of eight I had been in around four or five different foster homes. To put it simply the Foster parents I had just weren't able to deal with me. They found me to be a very difficult child, because I acted out a lot and I was constantly getting in trouble for not doing what I was told.

I'm pretty stubborn and I don't really do well with authority. It was also pretty lonely for me, because I purposely didn't get close to anyone to save from myself from getting hurt. It was just easier that way. If you push them away first then they can't push you away. As you can probably tell I don't trust easily and I put up barriers in order to protect myself.

However, things started to change for me and my life actually began to suck less. This was without a doubt due to Nyko my foster Dad and also meeting Lexa who eventually became my best friend and someone I can count on no matter what. I'm Raven Reyes and this is my story.


End file.
